Silver Claimer
by ashal-chan
Summary: Suivez les aventures d'Ashal dans une guilde pas comme les autres, où fou rire, gag et combat font la vie des mage de Fairy Tail !
1. Chapter 1

Cela faisait un moments que je marchais en larmes,  
je continuais à marcher sans but errant telle un fantome dans cette forêt lorsqu'un vieil homme m'accosta en me voyant pleurer, je devais même faire peur a voir: cela faisait 3 jours que je marchait sans avoir mangé ou bu, en plus j'étais tombé dans un fossé. il me prit la main sans dire un mot. Je leva les yeux vers lui et le regarda les yeux embué de larmes a croire qu'elles était intarissable. Cet étrange personnage était petit il faisait pratiquement ma taille , il avait des cheveux gris et portait un drôle de costume : une sorte de collant orange a rayure bleu, en faites il est entièrement habillé d'hait de cette couleur et tenait dans sa main une sorte de sucette géante qui souriait. Mais qui était il ? Et pourquoi ne réagissais t-il pas comme les autres ? Pourquoi ne prenait-il pas la fuite ?

Je continuais de marcher a coté de lui sans dire un mot. Sa présence me rassurait. Mes larmes avait cessé de couler mais le chagrin resta permanent. Au bout d'un moment nous arrivâmes aux abord d'une ville, elle était très belle , mais il y avait beaucoup de personnes et cela me rassurait pas du tout mais alors pas su tout ! Le vielle homme pris la parole :  
- Magnolia ... Une très belle ville . me dit il tout en continuant d'avancé on tourna pour arrivé devant un grand batiments et il continua :  
- Fairy tail , ma famille , vient n'est pas peur . Je ne voulais pas entré, je leurs ferait du mal ! En voyant mon refus, il ouvrit la porte et une bouffé de chaleur et de bonne humeur parvint jusqu'a moi. La peur disparue progressivement mais resta enfui au fond de mon coeur. Le vieux entra dans l'imposant bâtiment, ne voulant pas rester seul je le suivi. Ne voulant pas me faire remarqué je me cacha derrière lui. Pas le moins étonné du monde il m'emmena dans une pièce avec une baignoire. Il appela une jeune fille qui accouru immédiatement souleva et me posa sur une table. Il dit :  
- Voici votre nouvelle camarade, elle a vécu des moments difficiles donc aider là moralement mais aussi magiquement pour l'aider a maitriser son pouvoir. Allez petite présente toi .  
- je .. je m'appelle kusano appeler moi Kuu . dit-je

je fus assailli de question par tout le monde, après avoir réussi a m'échapper de cette attaque de questions je me dirigeai vers un groupe a l'écart dedans il y avait dedans deux fille une avec des cheveux rouge et l'autre avec des cheveux blanc , il y avait aussi deux garçons 1 avec des cheveux rose et l'autre avec des cheveux noir ils était tous entrain de ce battre sauf celle avec les cheveux rouge qui mangeait un gâteau, nan plutôt un fraisier . En la voyant de plus près elle ressemblait beaucoup a ...  
- Maman ? t'a rajeunie ? cria-je en courant vers la fille au cheveux rouge  
- tu sais je ne suis pas ta mère je suis Erza  
- ah bon ?!  
- pfff ! dit la fille au cheveux blanc en se transformant en poule . Meme pas capable de reconnaire sa mere a erza  
- Lisanna ! c'est mechant ! dit erza bon moi, je suis erza et j'ai 10 ans les trois qui ce battent ont tous 9 ans, Celle qui a les cheveux blanc c'est lisanna et les 2 zigoto qui se battent la bas c'est grey et natsu. Et toi ?  
- moi c'est Kusano j'ai 8 ans et appelé moi Kuu  
- je suis un mage de glace ! dit grey  
- moi de feu ! dit natsu  
- moi j'utilise des take over dit lisanna  
- et j'oubliai je change d'armure et toi ? dit erza  
- je je fais des truc doré qui font boum ! dis-je  
- allons voir mais avant la marque de fairy tail dit une fille avec de long cheveux blanc et un l'air très gothique sur les bords  
- orange sur le bras ! dis je elle me fit la marque je sentit une chaleurs sur mon bras qui se diffusa dans tout mon corps  
- Merci ... Euh ...  
- Mirajane  
- Merci Mirajane !  
- Aller tu viens Kuu ? et je parti dehors  
- allez montre ! dire les garçons  
- oui ! et je fis un petit papillon doré qui s'envola et s'approcha d'eux  
- c'est nuls !  
- attendez...  
BOUM ! le petit papillon venait d'explosé et envoya les garçons dans un arbres dans une positions assez grotesque. Quand il descendire

- trop forte encore encore ! dit natsu  
- je m'éloigne moi je tien a ma vie au fait tu peux faire d'autre chose qui font boum ?  
- oui regarde ! Et je fis un dragon qui s'envola et une colombe qui se percha sur l'arbre  
- un dragon ! et natsu se percha dessus au bout de 2 min je commencais a fatiguer parce qu'il fallait que j'empêche le dragon d'exploser  
- natsu descends il va ... expl ... BOUM !  
- Quelle imbecile !  
- ouais dit grey natsu revint en courant  
- trop cool t'en refait un autre ?  
- Nan mais ca va pas ta vu dans quelle état elle est ?!  
- C'est vrai regarde elle blanche comme un linge !?  
- Mince desolé sa va ?  
- ouais ... juste un peu fatiguer c'est rien dis-je en tanguant dangereusement  
- Aller vient je t'enmène a l'infirmerie.  
- nan moi !dit-il en balancant un coup de poing dans la tête de grey  
- C'EST MOI OK BANDE DE NULLOS ?! dit mirajane en se transformant en ( mini ) satan soul  
- oui vénérable mira-sama ! dire grey et natsu en priant mira

dans la guilde

- mirajane ! Erza venez me voir  
- oui Maitre ! Quesqu'il y a  
- c'est a propos de Kusano  
- oui, son pouvoir est puissant mais pas developer  
- ce n'est pas une magie commune  
- Nan elle est unique, c'est à la base une magie ancestrale qui se transmet de mère en fille...  
- elle est juste rare non ?  
- Attendez , elle a été modifier, elle n'est pas censé exploser. Et si vous avez fait attention on voit des particule noir se disperser en très faible quantité  
- De la magie noir ...  
- surtout ne dites rien ? d'accord il ne faut pas que kuu le sache, nan que la guilde ne le sache pas parce qu'une prophétie qui existe depuis la création de fairy tail et qui se transmet de maitre en maitre dit :  
_ Lorsque le fruit d'un amour interdit se reveilliera doter de pouvoir mystique, la fin de l'ere de paix s'annoncera et la plus grande guerre éclatera _

alors votre avis ? meme si je n'aime pas le fait que lisanna soit la mechante


	2. Chapter 2

Bon voici un chapitre tout juste sortit de ma petite tête rien que pour vous ! ^^( ouais et moi je compte pour du flan ? ) oui !

* * *

Pov Ashal

Makarof sauta juste a coté de la table et demanda mon arme à Erza. Elle excuta l'ordre du vieux. Il la prit dans la main et me posa une question :

**- As tu un tatouage comme celui là ?** me dit-il en me montrant un livre sortit de nulle part sur lequel était dessiné un hexagone au bout des angles il y avait une petite arabesque, au centre de l'hexagone se trouvait une sorte de soleil bizarre. En tout cas c'est le même que celui que j'ai sur la hanche sauf que le mien était argenté. J'hochais ma tête pour dire un oui. Le vieux dit alors sur un ton solonnel en me rendant mon arme :

**- Alors Silver Claimer accepte tu de devenir membre de la guilde ?** Tout le monde regarda le maitre comme si c'était un alien sortit tout droit d'un vaisseau spacial en forme de donuts. Louche . Je me leva et dit sur un ton aussi solonnel que lui :

**- J'accepte votre proposition a une seule condition…** un blanc total précéda ma réponse. **…** **Est ce que je peux ravoir un steak s'il vous plait ?** dis-je avec grand sourire. Tout le monde tomba a la renverse et je vis un chat bleu voleter vers moi. STOP ! Un chat bleu, ok ça peut arriver mais de là qu'il vole, l'histoire de l'alienne dans un vaisseau en forme de donuts est plus réaliste que ça ! Manquerait plus qu'il parle pour parfaire le tableau.

- **Tien ton steak** dit le petit chat bleu avant de se poser sur ma tête. Bon le tableau est complet. Je me rasseya sur ma chaise et mangea mon steak tranquillement le temps que les membres de fairy tail se remettait de ma déclaration comme qui dirait, foudroyante. Natsu pris la parole :

- **Heu… c'est quoi un Silver Claimer ?** le maitre répliqua :

- **Tu vois Natsu un Silver Claimer c'est … Ashal pourquoi ne lui expliquerait pas ?** dit le maitre avec grand sourire

**- Aller pourquoi pas ? Mais avant ceux qui veulent écouter asseyer vous l'histoire est longue**. Tout le monde s'asseya sauf certaine personne qui connaissait déjà l'histoire. Je commença a conter mon histoire d'une voix légère :

**-** **L'origine des Silver Claimer remonte a l'an 0, Avant la fin de la grande guerre entre le royaume de Fiore et celui de Tartarios, Le continent a l'autre bout de l'océan sans fin. La bataille avait duré pendant pres de 100 ans et les 2 Royaumes êtait au bout de leur force, trop de sang avait couler. Alors un homme nommer Kaijou Claimer, un forgeron d'exeption qui avait perdu 3 de ses fils dans la bataille, trouva un minerai des plus étrange. Il avait l'apparence de l'argent, la dureté du diamant, la légerté d'une feuille, et la capaciter d'être modeler a l'infini sans même le chauffer. Étant un mage il apposa un sort très puissant sur ce minerai il en fit une arme unique presque doter d'une consience car elle ne réagissait que a celui qui porte sa marque . Il la nomma Silver Ray. Et elle devient aussi lourde que tu plombs si quelqu'un la prend sans l'autorisation de son maitre. **

**Il confia dans son dernier souffle l'arme au grand mage Zeref.**

**- Mais zeref est un mage noir ! dit Grey **

**- Avant qu'il ne le deviennent il était le sauveur de Fiore, car il détruisit Tartarios avec le Silver Ray, mais le roi de Tartarios lui jeta une malédiction. Ce qui le transforma en mage noir. Le Silver Ray cherchant alors un corps pur resta pendant longtemps sans maitre jusqu'à qu'il me choissise moi.** Dis-je en soulevant ma robe Tout le monde vis la marque sur ma hanche. Quand l'admiration fut fini je laissa la robe retomber. Je soupira mais la fille nommer Levy me demanda :

- **Est ce qu'on peut voir le Silver Ray ?** dit-elle timidement

- **Bien sur !** et je tapa dans mais main et la lance sortit de mes paumes. On me demanda de la transformer en katana, en poisson ( happy ^^' ) en lapin, en plein de chose différentes. Mais la dernière fut la plus étonnantes, Natsu me demanda de la transformer en Dragon ce que je fis. Et il me demanda si je pouvait lui donner vit ce que j'essaya. Le petit dragon dans ma paume mima un rugissement et se transforma en couteau. Il en parut satisfait. ce moment passer je fis disparaître le Silver Ray pour me faire tatouer la marque de fairy tail.

Sur l'omaplate droite de la même couleur que mes yeux.

Apres une question cruciale se posa, très cruciale : où allai-je dormir ? On me proposa Fairy Hills ( dortoir féminins de fairy tail ) mais une vielle folle et excentrique arriva en trombe pour dire qu'il n'y avait plus de place. On arriva a la conclusion que je devais dormir pendant au moins 1 semaine au dortoir des garçons.

Natsu et Grey ( on recommença sur de bonne base ^^' ) furent très content à l'idée de toute les farces qu'on pourrait faire. Tout le monde me dit ne pas hésitez égorger les garçon si jamais il m'embêtait . je leurs répondit que oui je les égorgerais si jamais il m'embêtait .

Il était 2h de l'après-midi quand Mirajane et Cana m'attrapèrent et m'emmenèrent dans un centre commercial pour m'acheter des habits.

**- Que dit tu de cette robe ?** me demanda mirajane avec une horrible robe rose a froufrou vert.

- **Et ce maillot ?** me demanda Cana avec un maillot de bain très provoquant. Et cela faisait 2 h que j'endurais ça !

**- Non .** Dis-je d'une fois sèche. **Laisser moi choisir.** Je me dirigea vers le rayon homme ou j'attrapa 3 pantacours serrer sur le bas des jambes . je me dirigea vers des débardeur ou j'en attrapa 5 unie de couleur différente. Je me dirigea vers le rayon pyjama ou je pris un short et un débardeur pour la nuit. Je pris une brosse a dent et cheveux un savon/shampoing au pif et du dentifrice. Pris quelque sous vêtement au pif. J'attrapa une veste au passage et je passa sous les yeux médusé de Cana et Mirajane, direction la caisse. En passant devant elle j'avais pris le sac mira avec les Joyaux que le maitre M'avait donné. Vu qu'elles étaient toujours buguer je leurs pris la main comme a des bébé et les sortit du magasin. Il me restait 10 000 joyaux sur les 20 000 donné par le maitre donc je décida d'acheter un sac a dos dans un magasin et 5 minutes plus je ressorti avec un sac a dos ( genre eastpak ) en toile noir.

Arrivé a la guilde je retrouva Natsu et grey pour m'enmener a leur dortoir qui me posèrent une question :

**- Quesque tu leur a fait ?** dit ils en montrant Cana et Mirajane toujours Buguer.

-** J'ai mis 15 min pour acheter le nécessaire et elle 2 h pour rien **.

**- Ca a du leurs faire un sacré choc ! **dit Grey en rigolant

**- T'oublie pas ce qu'on t'a dit ! **cria Erza en me disant au revoir et je lui fit un clin d'œil pour lui faire comprendre que oui.

**- Suis nous **dit Natsu en m'enmena dans la ville, on bifurqua plusieurs fois avant d'arriver devant un grand bâtiment avec l'insigne de fairy tail et le nom " Fairy … "on ne voyait pas la suite car elle était cramé . Bon cela me paraît déjà louche. En entrant on voyait certaine zone du dortoir cramé ou geler. Bon encore plus louche . Un vieux monsieur nous accosta et me tendit une paire de clés surment celle de ma chambre mais le pire dans tous ça c'est que le vieux monsieur est parti en tournât et criant " TÉLÉPORTATION ! " . extrement louche. Ma chambre était la 303, elle se trouvait au 3 eme étage le même que celui des garçons. Qui avait respectivement, la 301 et la 302 . Et c'était un certain Mistgun qui occupait la 304 mais apparament c'était le seule a vouloir dormir au même étage que Grey et Natsu qui selon tout les garçon de la guilde foutait un boucan pas possible. Dans ma chambre se trouvait une armoire en bois, un lit 2 place et un bureau, pas de salle de bain pas grave. Je me devrouillerais. Je rangea mais affaire dans le placard je vis dedans des serviette j'en pris deux et un pantacourt bleu marine et un débardeur blanc. Je sortit voir les garçons pour qu'ils me disent où se trouve la salle de bain.

**- Il y en a une par étage mais si tu veux Mistgun en a une . **dit grey

**- Il est partit pour une mission il y a jours de toute façon il met 1 mois avant de revenir. **Renchérit Natsu

**- Bon je vais en profiter vu qu'il est pas là. **Dis-je, j'invoqua mon silver Ray et le fit glisser dans la serrure pour l'ouvrir. Je tourna ma clé improviser et entra dans la pièce dont la fenêtre était ouverte et le vent s'engouffrait largement faisant voler les rideaux.

La pièce était bien ranger, on ne dirait pas qu'elle est habité.

J'entra dans la salle de bain, ou trônait une douche. J'y resta en dessous pendant un certain moments en me remémorant tout ce qui s'était passer dans cette journée.

Je sortit, m'habilla du pantalon et du débardeur et rejoignis les garçon dans la chambre de Grey, la mieux rangé des deux.

En faites, elle était bordélique. Des habits trainait partout, les sol était a moitié givré, et les rideaux était en lambeaux, si celle de Grey est la mieux rangé je ne veux pas voir celle de Natsu ! Par contre au milieu de la chambre se trouvai un ONI, Objet Non Identifié, qui se mit a parler.

**- Ashal tu fais ne partit de carte ?**

**- Nan Monopoly !** En plus l'ONI est Schizophrène . je vis le petit chat bleu de tout a l'heure, assis sur un fauteuil entrain de regarder l' ONI. Je le pris avec moi et sortit de la pièce en disant

** prévener moi pour le repas, je serais dans ma chambre . **

Arriver dans ma chambre je me pencha sur le balcon et je vis du lierre ramper sur le mur jusqu'au toit. Je pris un morceau de papier et un stylo dans le bureau et j'écriva d'une écriture soigné :

_Je suis sur le toit_

_Ashal_

Je laissa le bout de papier sur la table, installa le chat bleu sur ma tête et partit escalader le lierre. En moi de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire " Banzai ! " je fus sur le toit.

On avait une vu magnifique a 360 ° . On pouvait voir au nord la guilde, majestueuse et imposante, A l'est le centre commercial de toute les couleurs, à l'ouest on voyait la gare et ses train arrivé sur les quais et au Sud on voyait une foret faites d'arbres immenses et majestueux .

Je m'allongea sur le toit face au sud et je vis le petit chat ailé voleter jusqu'à moi et me dire en se rendorma :

**- Happy aime Ashal …** Alors comme ça ce chat s'appelle Happy ? Je m'endormi sur cette dernière pensé.

A suivre

* * *

Alors votre avis ? ( NUL! ) On t'a pas sonner toi ! A la prochaine !


	3. Chapter 3

Bon voici mon 3 chapitre avec des gag ! beaucoup ! ( ouais ouais tes quand même toujours aussi nul ! ) T'es pas sympa Katsa ! Bon chapitre en tous cas !

* * *

**- Ashal ! Ashal ! **

Hum, qui c'est le gars qui ma déranger dans mon sommeil ?! Je me leva et failli tomber . J'avais oublié que j'étais sur le toit, je redescendit et je vis Natsu entrain de m'attendre avachi sur mon lit. Dès qu'il me vit il se leva et dit :

**- Ah tu est enfin là, je t'attendais depuis 5 minute j'allais descendre tout seul pour manger ! Je vois qu' Happy ses trouver un nouvelle oreiller** dit il en souriant. Je leva les yeux et je vis le chat bleu entrain de dormir sur ma tête. Il est tellement léger que je ne l'ai même pas senti !

Je descendis les 3 étages en compagnie de Natsu qui m'amena dans une sorte de réfectoire a rez-de-chausser. Il y avait une sorte de cuisine américaine ( une cuisine ouverte avec un bar ) et 3 grandes tables de 4 places au milieu de la salle. Mais je failli éclater de rire en voyant Grey habillé d'un tablier et d'une ridicule toque. Il me foudroya du regard et dit :

**- C'est mon tour de cuisine et ce soir c'est Spagetti Bolognaise.** J'inclina ma tête sur le coté pour signifier mon incompréhension . Et Natsu continua :

**- Tout les cuisiniers qu'on a engagé on démissioné, apparament il est impossible de nous faire a manger** dit-il en haussant les épaules. **Alors on se départage la cuisine avec un calendrier et aujourd'hui c'est Grey.** Il me raconta tout ça en me montrant un calendrier

Lundi

mardi

Mercredi

Jeudi

Vendredi

Samedi

Dimanche

Grey

Natsu

Grey

Mystgun

Grey

Natsu

Mystgun

On était Mercredi, donc Grey. Par contre ce dénommé Mystgun avait une place sur tableau, mais selon Natsu il n'était pas souvent là .

**- Tu demande pourquoi il y a que nous qui cuisinons ? Eh ben les autres ne sont capable du riz et de l'eau dans un Ricecooker **( machine pour faire cuire le riz ) **et on est les seule a savoir a peu près cuisiné.**

**- Ouais ben avec toi les repas ne sont très varié !** Dit Grey en se moquant de Natsu. Celuici grogna quelque chose d'imcompréhensible. Et pris la parole :

- **en faites c'est Mystgun qui me chiffone, il n'ais pas souvent là alors qui fait la cuisine a sa place ? **

- **Nous …** soufflèrent les garçons

- **En tout cas quand Mystgun est là on mange très bien !** dit natsu avec en grand sourire !

- **Tu sais cuisiné ?** me demanda Grey

- **A peu près , pourquoi ?**réponde ai-je en toute innoncence.

- **Tu prend le tour de tour de Mystgun !** dirent les garçons en cœur . J'aurais du m'en douter de ce coup -'.

Je m'asseya a une table avec natsu et je vis grey arriver avec un énorme plat de spaghetti bolognaise. Elles sentaient vraiment bon ! Mon estomac pensa exactement la même chose et émit un bruit . On rigola sur le coup car nos 3 estomacs avait fait le même bruit . Grey me servit une énorme assiette de pates et fit de même pour Natsu et Lui. Je mangeai tranquillement en écoutant les récit Grey et Natsu . Par contre au bout d'un moments je me rendit compte qu'on était que 3 dans cette salle ! Voyant que je cherchais les autre personnes dans la salle Grey me dit :

- **On est que 3 parce comme je te l'ai dit Mystgun est en mission, Luxus également mais de son coté, et Jet et Droy sont entrain fêter la réussite de leur mission avec Levy. Et normalement on est 6 et avec toi 7 ! **

**- ah d'accord … **Entre temps nous avions fini notre assiette . Et grey et Natsu partir derrières le bar. Il éteignirent la lumière pendant et me dirent de fermer mes yeux. Bon on devine la surprise a plein nez. J'entendis des bruits de table, de chaise . On me déplaça dans la pièce . Puis on me dit d'ouvrir les yeux et je vis …

- Joyeuse Arrivé ! dirent tous les enfants de fairy tail en cœur . Il y avaient devant moi un énorme fraisier, des cadeaux , des boissons et plein d'autre chose . je dis presque en larmes :

- Mer… Merci beaucoup !

**- On est juste désolé car Mystgun est vraiment pas là **. dit grey en se grattant la tête . Je voyais, Erza, Mirajane, Levy, Cana, le blond là-bas devait être luxus, les gars coller a Levy devait être Jet et Droy . On commença a couper les fraisier gigantesque et a ouvrir les cadeaux.

Erza me tendit son cadeaux en 1er, c'était des gants de combat noir, avec des trous pour les doigts. Elle me dit

- **j'ai remarqué que tu avais les mains abimé a force de manier ton Silver Ray, donc j'ai pensé qu'ils te seront utiles.** Dit elle avec grand sourire. C'est vrai que mes main sont abimé donc c'est exactement ce qui me fallait, seul une guerrière peut le voir. Je la remercia beaucoup .Apres ce fut Mirajane et Cana avec un paquet, je commença a me douter de ce qu'il y avait dedans. Je l'ouvris prudament et je vis une sorte de salopette noir, avec une ceinture de tissus blanc au niveau de la taille et une rouge plus longue qui descendait plus bas. Il y avait quelque franfreluches mais Cana me dit dans l'oreille qu'on pouvait les enlever et que c'était pour charmer mon adversaire. Je pouffa de rire a cette phrase mais les remercia pour leur cadeau. Apres j'eus le cadeau de Levy, Jet et droy qui m'avait offert un livre sur les plantes de Fiore, un truc quasiment introuvable aujourd'hui, de Levy. Un autre sur la cuisine de la part de jet et Droy. Je les remercia beaucoup . Elfman , un patchork ( une sorte de plaide fait de tissus tous différent ) ,Luxus, un lecteur de musique, et un casque audio. Natsu une peluche géante en forme de chat . Et Grey un album photo. Pourtant je n'ai d'appareil photo . je lui dit

- **Mais grey j'ai pas d'appareil photo **dis-je

- **Tu auras bientôt un cadeau complémentaire** dit-il gêner. Bon on mangea le gâteau, on fit la fête jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Je me leva et fit l'état des lieux : Tout le monde dormait sur les table ou a même le sol, les pauvres ils ont voulu battre Cana a " Ce lui qui boit le plus " et Cana avait gagner et tout le monde était soul sauf moi de toute façon je n'aime pas l'alcool. Je remonta dans les chambres pour aller chercher des couvertures . je croisa le vieux gérant qui me dit que j'en trouverais au 3eme étage a coter de ma chambre. Tant mieux je monterais mes cadeaux au passage. Arriver là-bas je vus un paquet sur mon bureau. Tiens ? Celui de Mystgun ? Je déballa et vis un appareil photo. Tous s'exlique ! l'album photo de Grey ! Donc Mystgun était passé… j'alla dans sa chambre qui était vide et laissa un mot sur sa table :

_Merci pour l'appareil photo_

_Ashal_

En espérant qu'il passe dans sa chambre, au passage je ne sait même pas a quoi il ressemble , tant pis je verrais ça plus tard. En prenant les couverture pour les alcoolos j'emporta aussi l'appareil photo en bas. De magnifique souvenir a mon avis !

C'est vrai car Natsu était dans les bras de Grey avec saladier sur la tête. _Clic !_ je leurs mit une couverture. Erza était en tnny de bunny girl avec des moustache. _Clic !_ Et une couverture , une ! Levy était dans une tenue assez provoquante avec Jet et droy déguisé en chien a coté d'elle. _Clic !_ et 3 couvertures en moins ! Elfman dormait sous une table avec un dessin plus que bizarre sur son ventre . _Clic_ ! et une couverture en moins. Luxus dormais tranquillement sans rien… pfff je pris un feutre noir qui trainait et lui fit un masque de chat et écrit chutt sur son front. C'est mieux là ! _Clic !_ et une couverture de moins a porté. Et enfin Mirajane avait la tête coisser dans un bocal et des cuillère coller sur celui ci. _Clic !_ Et la dernière couverture fut poser. J'irai acheter une imprimante magique demain. J'alla me coucher dans ma chambre et programma le réveil que le gérant m'avait offert a 8 h.

Je passa une nuit sans rêve.

Le lendemain 8h

Bip Bip Bip …

- **Oh nan … **je me levas, pris des habit au pif, alla dans la douche de Mystgun qui finit de me reveillé. Je me coiffa, pris mon sac avec les joyaux donné par le maitre et partit en ville. Le gérant me donna 1 000 joyaux pour acheter de la nourriture au passage . J'utilisa tout les joyaux du gérant pour la nourriture et autant dire que c'est lourd. J'utilisa le silver Ray sous sa forme original qui lui confère une sorte de pouvoir, il vole et je peux m'en servir comme d'un balais de sorcière.

J'accrocha les sac a l'arrière de ma lance et m'assis dessus. Et vola à trentaine de centimètre du sol. On me regarde bizarrement, c'est sur qu'une jeune fille de 12 ans avec des cheveux blanc comme neige entrain de voler sur une lance c'est sur que ça peut choquer certaines personnes.

J'arriva devant une boutique spécialiser dans les appareils photos. J'entra a l'interieur et un jeune homme avec des cheveux rouge pétant me dit poliment :

- **Bonjour en quoi puis-je vous idée **? Je lui sortit mon appareil photo et continua :

- **Je cherche une imprimante magique pour mon appareil photo**. Il regarda mon appareil et partit chercher quelque chose dans l'arrière boutique. Il revint avec une petite boite noir. Et il dit :

- **Vous avez un appareil assez spécial, car le votre peut enregistrer des sortes de vidéo et les imprimer sur un papier assez spécial.**

- **Ah et j'imagine qu'il me faut une imprimante spécial ?**

- **Oui et vous avez de la chance c'est la dernière et elle coute 3 000 joyaux , le papier est fourni et lacrima est offerte par la maison.**

- **c'est beaucoup mais bon j'imagine que c'est le prix a payer pour avoir des photos de bonne qualité .** je lui donna les joyaux et partit avec l'imprimante dans mon sac a dos . Avant de partir je demanda l'heure, 8h55. Peu être que j'arriverais avant 9 h ? Amuser par le défi que je me suis imposer, je pris mon Silver Ray et m'éleva très haut dans le ciel sous l'œil hébaïs des passant. Et partit a la vitesse de l'éclair arrivé au dortoir je manquit de peu de m'écraser comme comme une crêpe sur le mur. J'entre et je vois l'horloge : 9h01 . Mince je l'ai rater d'une seule petite minute. Tant pis je ferais mieux une prochaine fois. Je posa mes affaire sur mon lit et partit dans la cuisine préparer le petit déjeuner. Je failli marcher sur Natsu en entrant, j'avais oublié qu'ils dormaient ici et il dorme toujours. Dis-je avec un goutte derrière la tête. Je prépara le petit déjeuner avec un truc contre les cuites que Cana m'avait filer hier soir avant le " Celui qui boit le plus ". Même si la recette me paraît douteuse. Il faut, 3 poisson, un steak, , 3 œufs ,de la menthe ,de la moutarde, de la mayonnaise, des salsifis, des carottes et des aubergines et 10 cachet d'aspirine le tout en bouilli. Berk ! Ca avait une couleur violet noirâtres et avait des relent d'œuf pourri. Sa puait tellement que ca pourrait réveiller un mort ! Une ampoule apparu sur ma tête et je pris du truc bizarre dans un pot et m'avança vers …

- **Quesque tu fais là ?** dit une voit inconnu

A suivre !

* * *

Bon j'espere que vous avez aimé ! ( NUL ! ) faut que tu change le disque Katsa ! -'


End file.
